


Falling Head First

by SinQueen69



Series: Female AU's [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alpha Luke Garroway, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Alec Lightwood, Genderbend, Headspace, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Pre-Series, Shadowhunter Bingo 2019, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always a female Alec Lightwood, compatible mates, gender swap, innocence kink, werewolf dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Luke knew he shouldn’t keep doing this, he knew it was wrong. His inner wolf knew it was right and who was Luke to argue with his wolf?Created for shadowhunterbingoSquare Filled: Genderswap
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Alec Lightwood
Series: Female AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: SHBingo





	Falling Head First

Luke knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew this was wrong. Luke couldn’t help himself as his inner wolf crooned in delight at the feeling of the soft, supple skin underneath his palms as the Alpha ran his hands over the young Shadowhunter’s bare body.

Alexandria Lightwood gasped softly as she squirmed on the Alpha’s bed, his cheeks flushed and dark hair spread out around her head in a halo as she watched him with bright hazel eyes. Luke smoothed his hands down her thighs and nudged them apart, marvelling at the contrast of their skin tones and how easily she parted her legs for him. 

“Luke,” Alexandria breathed out, hips lifting when he grazed over her pussy, rubbing her wetness against her skin teasingly. Luke’s cock twitched at the little moan of the word and it was followed by a twinge of guilt. It was quickly pushed away when she moaned happily as he nudged his fingertips past her slick folds and rubbed at her entrance in a practiced move. 

“You’re being so good for me baby girl and you know I give rewards good behaviour, what does you want?” Luke crooned as he rubbed small circles against her clit, loving the way she writhed and gasped in pleasure. Pleasure only Luke could give her and his inner wolf preened at the knowledge she had been a virgin when this first started. 

“Your fingers, please I want them inside of me,” Alexandria mewled as she lifted her hips again and Luke chuckled at her eagerness, he was proud of how far she had come from the shy girl who first came to him. 

“How can I say no to such a pretty plead?” Luke hummed as he leaned over her body to drop a kiss to her collarbone and hummed when she ran her nails over his scalp before she clung to his head as she keened loudly as the Alpha pushed two of his fingers into her wet pussy. His wolf howled pleased as her tight channel squeezed around his fingers and her breasts pressed to his chest as she adjusted to the stretch. 

“That’s it, baby, just relax for me.” Luke crooned as he ducked his head down and took one of her pink, stiff nipples into his mouth and sucked lazily at it as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of her cunt. Alexandria moaned prettily when Luke hooked his fingers and rubbed against her in a certain way that had her body shaking. 

Luke released her abused nipple and kissed across to her other breast and gave it the same treatment while his free hand shifted to cup and squeeze her neglected breast. 

“Oh, it’s so good!” Alexandria whined as she rocked her hips down against his fingers, her body aching from her building desire as the older man almost lazily fingered her.

“Did I say you could do that baby? Do I need to punish you again?” Luke warned as he released her nipple from his lips and watched as her eyes widened and she shook her head as her hips stilled. 

“I’ll be good for you Luke,” Alexandria promised, her eyes wide and almost black with lust. Luke traced her face gently as he smiled pleased. 

“That’s my girl,” Luke crooned and watched as a delightful flush crossed her face and she clenched around his fingers. 

“Does my baby need something else?” Luke pressed, he loved hearing her beg for him and his inner wolf agreed. It loved hearing their potential mate beg for them, Luke did his best not to think too hard on that and instead focused on the beautiful reactions from the younger woman below him and the way his fingers dripped with her wetness when he removed them. 

“Your cock,” Alexandria whispered, cheeks burning and eyes closed, turning shy again. 

“You mean this baby?” Luke teased the head of his cock against her slick folds and watched as her breasts jumped as she gasped at the touch. 

“Yes Luke, please will you fuck me with your big cock?” Alexandria asked in that same quiet voice, still shy even after all this time and Luke’s heart clenched and his cock throbbed. Something about her playing shy and innocent got him going and it just added to his sins. 

“You love my big cock don’t you baby girl?” Luke crooned as he rolled a condom on and lubed his length up quickly. 

“So much, you feel so good inside of me,” Alexandria admitted and Luke’s wolf howled again, flattered by their potential mate’s words. 

“You’re addicted to my fat cock hm?” Luke teased as he grasped her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head as he rose, positioning his cock against her entrance. 

“So much,” Alexandria panted before letting out a loud keen as the Alpha thrust into her in a practiced move. Luke panted and grunted as he felt her wet, tight pussy accept his length and convulse around him. Alexandria moaned and pushed against his hands, but hooked her legs around his hips to keep him in place as she adjusted to having him inside of her again. 

“Your pussy is the perfect fit for my cock baby girl like you were made for my cock.” Luke praised as he dotted her throat with bite marks, sucking harder at her deflect rune that had her gasping and squirming from where she was impaled on the Alpha’s thick cock. 

“Your so big Luke, fuck please, please.” Alexandria babbled, her eyes rolling up into her skull when Luke snapped his hips, driving deep into her. He loved when the eldest Lightwood got like this, so lost in the pleasure Luke was giving her that she would turn into a babbling, keening mess and finally shed the stern, leader exterior she had to keep up daily. 

Luke couldn’t resist kissing those plump kiss as he rocked into her, she kissed him back just as passionately as she clung to him the best she could as she took each one of his hard thrusts, fully enjoying the sensations and shocks that Luke have her system. 

“I want to see you come, baby girl,” Luke rumbled, eyes glowing green as his climax approached and his wolf clawed closer to the surface, itching to mark and mate her properly. 

Alexandria mewled weakly when he released her right wrist to rub and pinch her swollen clit. Alexandria suddenly clamped down on his cock like a vice grip and let out a loud, long cry as her body twitched and arched as her orgasm rushed over her with a force that left her breathless below the older man. 

Alexandria’s wetness soaked her thighs and the bedding below the two and Luke snarled out his climax, just barely holding it together enough not to sink his teeth into her throat to mark her as his. His hot cum filled the condom and his wolf made a displeased noise when Luke gently pulled out of her soaked cunt. Luke’s wolf then let out a content purr when Alexandria rolled onto his chest and tangled their limbs together and buried her face into his throat. 

Luke stroked her hair as the two slowly came down from their bliss and Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead when she blinked up at him with hazy eyes.

“Stay under a bit longer baby girl, I’ll take care of you,” Luke promised in a soothing tone of voice and she gave him a hazy smile. 

“Thank you, Luke,” she whispered before collapsing back onto his chest with a content noise, happy she could stay in her current headspace a bit longer before the weight of who she was out there in the Shadow world came rushing back around her. Here and now she was safe and protected by the older man who would rip anyone or anything apart if it kept her safe and she sank into that feeling headfirst.


End file.
